Healing
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol came back to Japan to forget all the pain. Would he ever be healed?


Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I've written a story. I do hope you enjoy this one. The song is not mine to claim. Himig Heswita owned this song. Merry Christmas everyone! To those who still read my story To Be With You, please wait. I'm still working on it. I lost my inspiration. Do pray I'll have it back....

It was the first week of December and he had come back from England. He didn't know what he came here for. He was lost, he was heartbroken. He knew from the start that he and Kaho Mizuki wasn't meant to be. Nobody knew of his arrival-not even Sakura Kinomoto and his ever dearest descendant who have transferred here in Japan when they've reached first year college. They're in third year college already. One year to go and they'll graduate.

He didn't know why he came here. He just felt like he needs to come here-the church. They were no people around, or so he thought. He knelt down on one of the pews and began to make the sign of the cross. Just as he was about to talk to the Father and tell him what his heart says, a familiar voice he have heard.

_How lovely is your dwelling place_

_O Lord, mighty God, Lord of all_

_Even the lowly sparrow finds a home for her brood_

_And a swallow, a nest for herself where she may lay her young_

_In your altars my King and my God_

_How lovely is your dwelling place_

_O Lord, mighty God, Lord of all_

The voice was soothing. It calmed his soul. He was just kneeling there, listening to the voice. It was as if angels came down from heaven. But the voice was familiar. Somehow he knew this voice.

_Blessed are they whose dwelling is Your own, Lord of peace_

_Blest are they, refreshed by springs and by rain when dryness daunts and scathes_

_Behold my shield, my King and my God_

_How lovely is your dwelling place_

_O Lord, mighty God, Lord of all_

All of a sudden he could feel hurt inside. The melody and the song-all in one. All of a sudden he could remember and picturing himself that he was head over heels of Kaho Mizuki. And it's still there-the pain. He wanted to end it that's why whenever he thinks of her he always came to the church to pray-to give him strength. He never wanted anybody to see him cry-except God.

_I would forsake a thousand other days anywhere_

_If I can spend one day in Your courts, belong to You alone_

_My strength are You alone_

_My glory, my King and my God_

_How lovely is your dwelling place_

_O Lord, mighty God, Lord of all_

There were times that he would finish a bottle of beer just to forget her and to forget the pain. His servants-Nakuru Akizuki and Spinel Sun couldn't do anything about it. They let him be. He could never forget those words that Kaho had told him, "Maybe we weren't meant to be after all. And I know someone can love you better". His tears had fallen again as he wiped them and then the song had slowed down as he heard the singer sang the last part of the song, slowly and with feelings, one that made him paused to looked at whoever she was.

_How lovely your dwelling place_

_O Lord, mighty God, Lord of all_

When she had done singing the song, Eriol immediately stood up and wants to see closely who was singing the song. This is what he have heard, "Nice job Tomoyo! You never fail me my dear", Terada sensei said. "You'll sing that in the communion on the next Mass".

"Hai sensei. Count me in", Tomoyo replied with a smile. She noticed that her teacher was looking at someone behind her back. "Sensei?"

"My my, since when have you returned Hiiragizawa-san?" as her teacher mentioned his name she stiffened and slowly looked at Eriol Hiiragizawa. Her cheeks flushed. He had grown tall and handsome. She and Eriol have been exchanging mails ever since he left and they were still grade five that time.

"Just this week sensei". His sapphire eyes turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "I should have known that beautiful voice belongs to you", Eriol added as Tomoyo blushed even more.

"A-Anou..."

"Of course. You know Daidouji-san, always has a good voice". Terada began to gather his things and smiled at the two. "I'll see you then Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san".

"Hai sensei", both replied. When their teacher left Tomoyo looked at him, a wry smile on her lips. "You didn't tell us you'd be back. We could have thrown a party for you".

"It isn't necessary", Eriol replied, turning away. All of a sudden he remembers the song she sang and Tomoyo went near him. "Tomoyo-san..."

"You were crying?" Tomoyo said, as she looked closely at him. "Wait". She got her kerchief in her pocket as she took his glasses and wiped his eyes. A slight laugh from him.

"I can do that myself thank you", he said, feeling uncomfortable. "Tomoyo, I beg you..."

"It's okay. I don't mind". As always she was this gentle. Even if they've exchanged mails for seven years. He wanted to keep the tears. It would be embarrassing if he cried in front of her. "I'm sure it was that painful because you cried". Without thinking twice he pulled her in an embrace, one that she didn't expect and one that he didn't expect that he'll do it. "E-Eriol-kun..."

"I don't know how to get rid of the pain", he said and closed his eyes. She didn't know what to do but hugged him back, without thinking twice.

To be continued...


End file.
